Traitor
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Mary is a sweet kindhearted girl who meets the troubled boy Damon. At first Damon plays his usual games with her but eventually they fall for each other. Full summary inside! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Traitor

Summary: Mary is just like your average high school girl. Lots of friends, into sports, and loves to be with her friends and hang out at the beach on the weekends. One day, Damon is enrolled into her high school. At first, he uses her as another one of his playthings and toys with her heart. But soon, they start to fall for each other and Mary manages to help him overcome his love for his Katherine. But things take a turn for the worst when their history teacher is killed and replaced by a charming guy named Alaric that Mary slowly falls in love with. Who will Mary choose? Alaric or Damon? Read and review!

Chapter 1

Mary sighed as she slammed her locker shut after putting all the books that she didn't need for first period away. It was the first day of school, the start of her Junior year. A smile lit her face as one of her best friends, Hailey, ran over to her, enveloping her into a tight hug. "Mary, oh my god how are you? We've barely talked all summer!"

Mary smiled as she released her friend and began walking to first period. "I know I have just been so busy."

Hailey shook her head. "Don't worry about it. So hey, did you hear about that cute transfer student that arrived today?"

"What cute transfer student?" Mary asked.

"You know, the black haired one that wears all black. I think his name is Damon Salvatore."

Mary nodded as she opened the door to first period and walked into Algebra class. "Well, I haven't heard about him yet. Maybe I will later."

Hailey nodded as they took their seats and waited for other to file into the classroom. "From what I heard, he's pretty cute."

"I'm not really interested in a boyfriend right now." Mary sighed as she stared at the desk.

"Why not? Come on Mary, you are so beautiful. Any guy that can't see it is an idiot and isn't worth it."

Mary nodded as she tried to listen to her best friend's advice. The truth is, she was scared of being with someone because she was afraid of getting hurt. She had seen too many girls get hurt and heartbroken. She didn't want to be one of them.

Hailey's eyes widened as she nudged Mary in the arm. "Mary look! It's him!"

Mary looked up from the desk and found herself staring into a pair of turquoise blue eyes. They shimmered in the light, turning into an iridescent color. A crooked smile formed his face, lighting up his features even more. His black clothes hung to him as he walked, his wavy black hair glossy and clear, making it shine under the light. He took a seat next to the stunned Mary and flashed her a dazzling smile that would make any girl melt. "Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore. Pleased to meet you."

Mary looked like a fish out of water as she robotically took Damon's hand and shook it, her eyes drinking in his appearance. "I-I'm Mary." she said at last, smiling at him the best she could.

Damon smirked and turned back around as the teacher came in and started the class. Hailey shot Mary a smirk as she stared at her with bewildered eyes. "I told you he's cute." she whispered.

"Yeah, except you left out the part where I almost have a heart attack!" Mary snapped back playfully.

Hailey laughed as she opened her notebook. "So, what's the plan?"

"There's no plan...yet." Mary blushed a little as she cast a quick glance at Damon who looked like he was paying close attention to what the teacher was saying.

Hailey just smiled at her friend as another day of school began. For Mary, it was the most exciting day ever.

Everyone scrambled up out of their seats as the dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of school. Mary quickly got up and in the process dropped her binder. She reached down to get it when a hand quickly when infront of her and picked it up for her. "Here you go."

Mary's eyes met with turquoise eyes as she stood there in a frozen state. Every part of her was screaming to make a move but her mind wouldn't let her. She watched as Damon took her hand and gently placed the binder in it before giving it a quick kiss and regained his body posture. "Need an escort?"

Mary mind finally whizzed back to life as she looked at the crowded hallway and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

Damon nodded as he took her by the hand and bypassed all the people in the walk way and made it outside in little time. Mary clutched her schoolbag close to her as she mumbled a "thanks" and took off, leaving a smirking and amused Damon in her wake. He chuckled to himself as he watched the human girl go. Oh yes, he was going to have alot of fun with this one.

A/N: I wrote this story for a very good friend of mine who loves Ian just as much as I do. :D I hoped you liked this story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chap! I hope enjoy!

Mary yawned as she lazily got out of bed and went to go get dressed for another day at school. But every so often, her mind would flicker back to a black haired boy with swimming blue eyes that make you drown If you stare into them for long. "I can't believe it. Am I falling for this guy that I just met?" she said to herself as she brushed out her mattered hair, locks of curly brown falling down and resting neatly on her back.

Damon smirked to himself as he got ready. He was dressed in his usual black clothing: black shirt, black boots, black pants, and a leather jacket. His mind kept drifting back to that brown-haired girl that he played like a toy yesterday at school. "Ha, I bet she can't stop thinking about me. Well, that's the affect I have on everybody. No one can resist my charm."

Damon took one last look at his room before transforming into a black crow and taking flight, going to Mystic Falls High.

Mary hopped eagerly out of her car and walked towards the school grounds, seeing almost everybody hanging outside and just a few people lounging around inside. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for somebody she knew was there. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Wearing all black and his signature smirk, Damon was leaning against the building and pushes himself when he saw Mary approaching him. "I was hoping you'd be here." she smiled as her heart exploded with endless flutters of different colored butterflies. Damon smiled as he took her hand and spoke something in Italian. Mary looked at him confused. "It means "good morning sweetheart".

"Oh, uh thank you. It was really sweet." Mary was now turning into a ripe tomato right before Damon's eyes. He just smirked and pulled her close to his rock hard body. "What's with the blush, darling?"

Mary giggled a little as she looked up into his handsome face. His smile captivated her, marveled her, made her feel like her life was completely and utterly complete. Damon ran his fingers through her beautiful chocolatey hair, smoothing out the curls and looking deep into her eyes, feeling a twinge inside his stomach that he hadn't felt in a very long time. What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to feel like this! he thought angrily to himself. He lightly tore his hands away from Mary, making an excuse about being late for class and walked off.

Mary stared at his retreating form in confusion, not knowing what to make of this new behavior. "What's with him?" she asked herself as she grabbed her stuff and went to class.

The clock ticked by slowly for Mary. She was anxious to get to second period to see what was bothering Damon. The bell rang, and Mary grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door, wanting to get some answers for the way he acted.

She walked into History class and Damon was there, flashing her his famous grin. Mary couldn't help but smile back. God, he was gorgeous when he smiled. She took her seat next to him and was about to speak but Damon beat her to it. "I'm sorry for the way I stormed off earlier. It was completely uncalled for and I apologize."

Mary nodded, too stunned to speak. "It's ok. I forgive you." Mary reached her arms out to hug him but he pulled away.

"Class is about to start." he muttered, turning his attention away from Mary. He couldn't believe he felt this way about a human girl, and he hated every minute of it. He wanted to flip the switch and shut his feelings out but for some reason he wasn't able to do that. For some strange reason, he wanted to have feelings for her, and it was mind boggling why he was attracted to her in such a way. He hadn't felt like this since Katherine.

Mary smiled at him, watching him answer the questions that the teacher threw at him. He was really smart. Damon smiled as he looked back at her, and then faced the flushed teacher who was floundering for questions that he wouldn't know. "Ok, Mr. Salvatore, what year did the Civil War take place in?"

"1861-1865. You know, these questions are pathetic. Give me a real challenge."

The teacher growled, glaring at the smart alec student that puzzled her the minute he walked in the door. She sighed. "Fine, I want you to write an essay about the Civil War. Describe everything in perfect detail, almost as if you were living in that timeline."

Damon grinned. Little does she know, I am from that timeline. Damon thought as he snickered slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the teacher. "Is there a problem?"

He flashed her his brilliant smile and folded his arms on the table. "It'll be a pleasure."

After class, Mary walked over to Damon who was hanging out by the lockers, looking girls up and down. "Hey."

Damon turned around and saw Mary standing there, her beautiful chocolate waterfall of hair sliding down her back, the angelic glow she gave off that was only visible to Damon, and her smile that she reserved only for him. "Damon?"

Damon snapped out of his trance and smirked slightly at her, his barriers coming back up. "Yes?"

"I uh," Mary shifted uncomfortably as her eyes stared into the shining ocean that was held in Damon's eyes, "I was wondering if you would like to come over and maybe I can help you with your history essay."

Damon stood there, surprised, but shook it off and regained his composure. "How about we do it at mine?"

Mary nodded, her brown curls flopping up and down. "That'll be great Damon! What time should I come over?"

"How about 8?"

"Ok, I'll see you then!" Mary walked happily away from Damon, excited that she would get to spend the evening with him. Her friend Hailey caught up to her just as she was walking out the door.

"Hey Mary! I saw you talking to Damon!"

Mary nodded, turning around to face her friend. "Yep, and he invited me over to his house!"

Hailey laughed. "Wow so soon? Don't you usually need to go on a date first before you go over to his house?"

Mary laughed. "No silly! We're not going out...yet." a sly smile crept up on her face, making her smile even more.

Hailey's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh no, this could end up disastrous!"

"Haha well I have to go now. See you later!" Mary waved bye to Hailey as she got on the bus and went home, thoughts of Damon were now consuming her. She couldn't believe that this guy she just met was making her have butterflies in her stomach and it was only the second day that she had known him.

****  
Eight o'clock finally came for Mary who had been waiting impatiently. She quickly fixed her hair, applied some make-up, and dressed in a short aqua blue dress with high heels and earrings that shone like diamonds when exposed to the sun. She knew that she was overdoing it just for some homework, but she wanted to make a good impression and wanted Damon to see her in other things besides the simple school clothes that she wore. She got into her car and drove towards the boarding house, using the directions that Damon gave her.

Soon, she arrived and got out, slamming the door to her Porsche and walking up the steps to the door, her heels clicking against the concrete as she walked. Before she could even knock, Damon opened the door, motioning for her to come inside. As she walked in, she realized that Damon stayed in the same clothes that he wore when he was at school, but she could make out the distant smell of shampoo coming from his hair.

Damon couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was like a goddess in his eyes. He was drinking in her appearance with his eyes, enjoying every minute of it. Now all he had to do was seduce her and taste the delicious flowing essence that was protected by her creamy skin. "Where do you want to do the homework?"

Damon smirked. "Let's go to my bedroom. I feel more comfortable in there."

Mary's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Whatever you want. I'll be waiting." she lumbered up the stairs and went up to his bedroom. She opened the door and gasped. His room was shrouded in black, darkness. Every bit of furnishing was a dark black color and the bedspread had white lines on it while the rest was suffused in a realm of darkness. Her hands softly grazed the black confronter. It was extremely soft, it was as If she was touching a feather. Her eyes soon rested on a table that had a piece of paper on it. Curiosity got the better of her and she wandered over to it. Her blood ran ice cold as she read the writing on it.

Katherine, 1864

Her hands shook and body trembled as she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Who was this Katherine? And why did that piece of paper have the date 1864 on it?

Damon soon walked into the room, smirking as his eyes landed on Mary. "Ready?"

Mary's eyes shot a look of fear at Damon before she managed to choke out, "Who is Katherine? And why does this paper say 1864 on it?"

Damon's grin turned evil as he advanced on her, his fangs slowly coming to the surface. "It's because she was my girlfriend back in that time and the one to turn me."

Mary whole frame shook as she stared into the twisted smile on Damon's face as he spoke, veins lighting up his eyes and redness creeping upon them. "I'm a vampire, and you my dear are my next meal."

Long fangs sunk into the creamy base line of Mary's neck, sucking out the delicious flow of carmine blood. Mary screamed as loud she could, feeling her life force being drained. Blackness surrounded her vision before it took over completely.

A/N: Yes I'm mean I know! Haha wanna find out what happens? REVIEW!


End file.
